


A Day at the Amusement Park

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: A series of One-Shots about a free day for the MONSTA X boys spent at an amusement park. There is much fluff, lol. Enjoy!





	1. The Horror House

“I want to go through the haunted house,” Changkyun announces. As soon as the words leave his lips, the others instinctively turn to watch Jooheon’s expression. Kihyun laughs soundlessly, his mouth agape in a dimpled smile, as the main rapper’s content expression morphs to one of exasperation and fear. 

It was a rare free day for the MONSTA X boys, their manager allowing them time outside to go to a nearby amusement park. It was the first time in a long time they were free to wander without having to do a VLive broadcast, CH.MX video, or anything of the like. They had already agreed to split up in subgroups for the majority of the time, but also wanted to do something together before doing so. They had gone down the line, saying what each wanted to do. It was already clear that the majority liked the youngest’s idea, if for nothing more than to be amused by a screaming Jooheon. They all voted, a clear consensus coming out in favor of the haunted house, and they began to make their way there.

Kihyun walks alongside Hyunwoo, slipping his hand into the older’s with a grin. Hyunwoo blushes slightly, but squeezes Kihyun’s hand in response all the same. Hoseok wraps an arm around Hyungwon as they walk behind the pair, starting up a conversation about how excited he is to be free from the dorm and company building. Changkyun bounces in between the couples, making puns here and there and speaking plain nonsense in an effort to keep his hyungs entertained.

Minhyuk and Jooheon walk a few steps away from the others, Minhyuk wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s stomach from behind. He hums softly in Jooheon’s ear, trying to distract him from the impending ride of terror.

“Jooheonney,” Minhyuk murmurs in a lighthearted tone. “I know you’re scared already thinking about this, but don’t worry. I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jooheon replies in a low voice, flashing Minhyuk one of his signature dimpled grins. Minhyuk coos at the expression, hugging the younger closer to him as he affectionately pulls at his cheeks. 

Even during No Mercy, Minhyuk had always been the most physically affectionate of the group. He didn’t think anyone minded it back then, because none had said anything against it, but during a Deokspatch episode it had been brought up, and, well, it became clear no one was quite as comfortable with it as Minhyuk had thought. However, as soon as the final lineup of debuting trainees had been chosen, everyone became a lot more affectionate with each other, so Minhyuk felt okay again to latch onto the boys as he had in the past. 

Especially with Jooheon. 

He loved hugging Jooheon. Hugging the young rapper was just like a stuffed koala bear, and it only helped that he was even cuter than one. Their energies had always mixed together well, too, them being the main pranksters of the group whenever they thought they could get away with it. 

As their promotions progressed, Jooheon had begun leaning on Minhyuk more and more. Jooheon was always the most popular in the group, and whenever his schedules became too much for him he would always find Minhyuk to lean on. The undying ray of sunshine always had something positive to point out, his smile never failing to lighten the invisible weights on Jooheon’s shoulders. Jooheon loved Minhyuk for that, for always being there for him.

The group arrives at the haunted house in no time, and Hyunwoo steps forward to purchase entry tickets. They fall in line, Jooheon’s legs beginning to shake anxiously. The others glance over at him amusedly, already anticipating his entertaining screams. If it was anything like the broadcast of the courage test they did for Deokspatch X, they were in for a treat. 

They each take seats in the small carts, Hyunwoo and Kihyun taking the car up front, followed by Hoseok and Hyungwon and Jooheon and Minhyuk, leaving Changkyun to take up the rear alone. The line of cars lurch forward with a rattle, eliciting a whimper from Jooheon. Minhyuk tightens his grip on Jooheon’s hand, making sure the younger knew he was there right beside him for support.

Darkness engulfs the cars as they take the boys into the haunted house ride. Neon lights and smoke surround them as various mannequins dressed in numerous gorey ways jump out at them with high-pitched screams. Jooheon gives a short yell at each sudden appearance, earning giggles from the youngest of them. Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Hoseok can’t blame him much though, being much more scared by the ride than they had expected to be. The vocalists spend their voices screaming along with their rapper. Chankgyun smiles mockingly, unable to help but begin to make a mental list of all the ways he could tease them about it once they return to the dorm.

Jooheon begins to hum a hymn under his breath, so low that Minhyuk is sure he’s the only one that can hear. Despite being undeniably amused by Jooheon’s skittishness, he wraps his arms around Jooheon’s sides and pulls him close. The younger latches onto him, grateful to have someone by his side. Having someone with him makes this experience much easier than when he had to do the courage test alone just for being voted the most chicken-hearted of MONSTA X, which to him was completely unfair to begin with. If he had been able to have Minhyuk with him, like he does now, he’d have been able to go through it much quicker (and with less chance of passing out from shock).

 

The ride ends soon enough, much to Jooheon’s relief. His nose begins to run, causing him to sniffle and wipe at his nose with his sleeve. Minhyuk coos at him, patting at his face with his oversized sleeves. Minhyuk kisses Jooheon’s dimple comfortingly, holding the younger impossibly close to him as they leave the ride behind.

“Everyone,” Kihyun says as they assemble a few feet from the ride and off to the side, “be sure to meet back at the entrance in two hours. If you aren’t there on time, we aren’t going to wait around for you. You’ll just have to catch a cab.”

“Yes, Mom,” they murmur together, causing Kihyun to smirk at them. Hoseok then begins to lead Hyungwon away from the group, pulling him along happily as they begin to discuss what to do, and the others slowly follow their lead.


	2. Honestly (Joohyuk)

Jooheon leads them as they wander aimlessly away, Minhyuk hugging him comfortingly from behind. Jooheon seems to still be collecting himself from the ride, so Minhyuk doesn’t force any conversation quite yet. He does make them stop, though, once they’re far enough away from the others, to take a seat and allow Jooheon to regain the rest of his bearings. It always takes Jooheon a while to recover from such an experience, after all. Minhyuk only sits beside him quietly, smiling at nothing and holding his hand tightly.

“Hyung,” Jooheon says at long last, his voice much stronger than Minhyuk expects it to be, “thanks for always being there for me. I know I don’t really say it enough, but I’m always grateful for your care for me.”

“What’s this all of a sudden?” Minhyuk asks, Jooheon’s seriousness putting Minhyuk on edge. This wasn’t his first time seeing Jooheon’s sincere side, obviously, but this turn of emotions is quite unexpected. Jooheon sighs, leaning back against the bench.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking a lot lately,” he replies slowly. “We don’t really talk a lot about how we feel about each other around the dorm, but sometimes it feels nice to talk like this.” Minhyuk’s gaze falls from Jooheon’s cherub face to the ground at their feet, the younger’s sincerity bringing up a feeling he’d been trying to find the right time to mention.

“Jooheonney,” Minhyuk finds himself saying, “I need to tell you something.” He raises his eyes to watch Jooheon’s reaction. “I’ve come to realize recently that I’ve developed feelings for you, Jooheon-ah, and, honestly I—“

“Hyung,” Jooheon interrupts, giving him his signature dimpled grin, “you think I don’t know? You think I don’t notice how affectionate you always are with me?” Minhyuk pauses, laughing slightly at the rapper’s bluntness. 

“Would you be open to dating?” he asks. “I know, you’re way busier than me and probably don’t have time, but it wouldn’t have to be a burden. We could just go out whenever we both had the time, without any pressure.” Jooheon’s arm snakes around Minhyuk, pulling him close to his side.

“Sounds pretty casual,” Jooheon muses, seeming to seriously consider the idea, “but I don’t know. It doesn’t really sound all that great.” Minhyuk’s heart falls at the almost immediate response, unable to believe what he’s hearing. He tries to think of something lighthearted to say, but he can’t. Disappointment seals his lips tight. Jooheon smiles at him, as if amused by his uncharacteristically quiet response. “You know me, hyung. I don’t do anything without giving my all. So, I think we should become a serious couple, like Mom and Dad or Hoseok-hyung and Hyungwon-hyung. I agree that our schedules don’t mesh all that often, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be serious.” 

There’s a long pause between the two, and finally Minhyuk gives a short laugh before kissing Jooheon’s cheek.

“You had me worried there for a second,” he admits as he hugs Jooheon’s neck. Jooheon beams at him, and tightens his hold on the older’s hand as he stands.

“Now, I’m hungry,” he says, “so let’s eat.”

The couple spends their remaining two hours, which pass by much too quickly in their opinion, walking around the amusement park while eating various fried foods on sticks. They speak about nothing in particular, and are the first of the couples to meet Kihyun and Hyunwoo back at the entrance. Changkyun is already there as well, leaving only Hoseok and Hyungwon. Kihyun begins to nag them about taking too long to get back to the others as soon as they arrive. Changkyun can’t help but encourage him to go on in order to annoy his hyungs, earning an aggravated glance from Hoseok.

“Don’t encourage him, brat!” Hoseok complains playfully, lightly swatting at the youngest’s arm. Jooheon and Minhyuk notice the car pull up, and greet Hongsik, their manager, as they climb into the back of the SUV to get the connected seats. Minhyuk turns back to watch the entranceway as they ride away, thinking the free day to be the best time he’d had in a long time, and begins to look forward to what could possibly lie ahead, his hand tingling warmly as Jooheon holds onto it.


	3. Hero (Hyungwonho)

“Hyung, I want to go on that one,” Hyungwon says as he points to the Ferris wheel with a smile. Hoseok smiles at him, although his mind is screaming at him to say no. He nods silently, unable to deny that expectant smile of the younger. Hyungwon excitedly begins to make his way towards the ride, Hoseok’s feet beginning to drag as he follows.

The couple climbs into the compartment, Hoseok’s legs shaking much like Jooheon’s had while they waited to get on the horror ride earlier. Hoseok gratefully sits down on the bench first, Hyungwon following suit much calmer than the older. Hyungwon watches Hoseok with a bemused grin as the cart begins its ascension to the sky, sliding his long fingers into his hyung’s hand supportively.

“What if it falls through?” Hoseok finds himself asking as he stares at the floor of the compartment. Hyungwon can’t hold back the laugh that comes at that. 

“If it does, then I’ll just have to catch you,” he answers jokingly in an attempt to distract him. However, it doesn’t work, and seems to only frighten the older more. Hyungwon pauses for a moment, trying to think of a way to pull his attention away from his fear. “Just look at me, hyung,” he finally says. 

Hoseok is slow to comply, his anxious eyes having to practically be torn away from the floor. He stares at Hyungwon’s features, his beautiful, plump lips, his dark, wide eyes. His angelic face is still enough to take Hoseok’s breath away just by looking at him, despite having been with him as a friend and lover for over a year. The brunette gives Hoseok a small smile. 

“See?” Hyungwon says, suddenly breaking the wonderful silence that had filled the air. “You stopped shaking. I bet you didn’t even realize that we’re at the top of the wheel now.” Hoseok suddenly whips his head around, a yelp of fear escaping his lips as he notices that the younger is right. How could they be so high up already? Surely he hadn’t been staring at Hyungwon for that long… 

Hyungwon chuckles as he puts an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders, snuggling close to him as the chilly wind of autumn blows through their cart. Hoseok moves closer to him as well, seeming to shrink against the younger.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know why he picked the Ferris wheel, of all things, to go on. He knows as well as anyone how terrified Hoseok is of heights. As if the bungee jumping experience in Macao wasn’t enough of a reminder of his acrophobia, Hyungwon could think of plenty more times when Hoseok’s fear had been a hindrance on the older in some way or another. But, something about the ride had called to him. It feels like he’s trying to prove something to Hoseok, but he doesn’t know what.

Suddenly, his mind flashes back to an argument they had had a few days before. Yet again, Hyungwon had walked in on Jooheon and Minhyuk having an intimate discussion about what was bothering them at the moment. Hyungwon had always been somewhat jealous of how much the two leaned on and supported each other, despite the fact they weren’t even an official couple. Hoseok rarely ever leaned on Hyungwon for anything important, never seemed to open up to the younger nearly as much as Minhyuk opened up to Jooheon.

Hyungwon had brought this up to Hoseok one evening when they were out getting snacks for the dorm. Hoseok had dodged the subject, trying to make a joke to diffuse the situation. However, Hyungwon didn’t accept that. He pressed on and on, trying to somehow convince Hoseok that he could trust the younger with anything. Eventually, they ended up arguing. They made up the next day, but Hoseok had never relented and opened up to Hyungwon in any way since then, so he isn’t sure if he actually got his point across or not.

 

Hoseok’s frightened yell brings Hyungwon back to the present. Their cart has begun to move again, and the older had squished closer to the taller desperately as soon as it began to descend. Hyungwon runs his fingers through his blue and white hair lovingly, hoping the action will calm him in some way. It seems to work, Hoseok’s shaking subsiding immensely. 

“Hyung,” Hyungwon says gently. Hoseok glances up at Hyungwon, his irises seeming to shake with fear. “I want to know that you really do trust me. I know you say you do, but I want you to understand that I really don’t feel like you do most of the time.” Hoseok’s face morphs into one of confusion, not understanding where this is coming from.

“Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok begins, leaning impossibly closer to the younger, “if I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have gotten on this ride with you.” There’s no trace of anxiety or terror as he says this, his eyes instead bright and earnest. Hyungwon is struck silent by his gaze, unsure of how to reply. Hoseok sighs at his silence. “Just because I don’t vent to you like Jooheon and Minhyuk do with each other doesn’t mean I don’t trust you, it just means I don’t have anything to vent to you about. I’m actually incredibly happy with my life right now, and that’s because of you. So, I get a bit annoyed when you get notions in your head that I’m secretly miserable and just not telling you.”

A strong gust of wind suddenly blows against the compartment, shaking them. Hoseok whimpers, all seriousness gone and replaced with panic.

“We’re gonna fall!” he cries, holding tightly onto Hyungwon. Hyungwon can only chuckle at this.

“I’ll fly down and catch you, hyung,” he whispers in the older’s ear lovingly. “I’ll save you.”

 

The ride soon comes to an end, and the couple spends their remaining time feeding each other food affectionately at a table with whatever they can think to buy. Hoseok, of course, uses every opportunity he can to get something on Hyungwon’s lips. He uses it as an excuse every time to lean forward and kiss the younger repeatedly, so they spend most of the time making out instead of eating. 

They become so caught up in their not-eating-time that they’re late meeting the others back at the front gate. Kihyun begins to nag them as soon as they walk up, and Chankgyun seems all too eager to egg him on.

“Don’t encourage him, brat!” Hoseok complains, aiming a slap at the maknae. He says this with a smirk, earning a mischievous chuckle from the youngest. Changkyun sees the van pull up, and runs toward it at top speed. Hoseok begins to break away from Hyungwon to playfully chase after him, looking to ruin his hairstyle in some annoying way, but Hyungwon holds onto his hand tightly. Hoseok glances over at him questioningly, and the younger only nods towards the two people already climbing into the van in response.

“Jooheon-ssi and Minhyuk-hyung seem different,” Hyungwon says curiously, unable to place why it is something seems to have changed between them. Hoseok shrugs, all thoughts of getting back at Changkyun put aside for now.

“Maybe they’ve finally become a couple,” Hoseok guesses. Hyungwon hums in agreement, knowing that could very well be the case. It’s been a long time coming, those two getting together. They were more physically affectionate than Hoseok and Hyungwon around the dorm, and that was really saying something. Hyungwon holds Hoseok back a moment, allowing Hyunwoo and Kihyun to pass them. The taller pulls Hoseok close to him, and places a loving kiss on his lips. Hoseok hums against Hyungwon’s lips in gratitude, making a note to continue the exchange later that night as he pulls away.

The two then join the others in the van, very much content with how the day had gone. Too bad everyday couldn’t be like this one.


	4. Unfair Love (I.M)

Changkyun walks aimlessly around the amusement park, kicking around a rock every so often. He watches as the people around him play around with each other in the short lines for rides and food, reminding him of how it is to be around the others. He plays with the idea of finding one of the pairs, but thinks better of it. Even though he knows none of them would mind him tagging along on their impromptu dates, he didn’t exactly cherish the idea of being the third wheel. 

He sighs, wondering why Starship had wanted seven members to debut instead of eight. Maybe, if there were eight, there’d be someone for him to be infatuated with, as well. Of course, there was no guarantee he’d be as close with that eighth member as he was with the other six. Changkyun is happy for his hyungs’ happiness, really, and it isn’t as if he’s desperate for true love, but it’s at times like this he’s regretful that he couldn’t find that special companion to fill every second of his day with. 

He ends up finding an empty bench and sitting on it, staring off into space as he becomes lost in his own thoughts. 

His mind wanders back to when he first met the others. They had hated him back then, seeing him as just another challenge they had to overcome in order to debut with their friends. He remembers all the solo interview done in that episode of No Mercy, how all of them had said plainly how they didn’t want to get to know him, how they’d just ignore him as they pleasantly coexist. But, thankfully, soon enough they warmed up to him and took him in as one of their own. It was almost as if he hadn’t have come into their family as he had, as if he had been with them all along.

Changkyun sighs, shaking his head as he stands from his seat. He can’t let himself think too much about those things. If he does, he’ll become extremely downtrodden. The others would notice and pester him until he told them what’s bothering him, and they’d feel incredibly guilty about it all. They try to make up for how they treated him in the beginning by showering him with love and affection and spoiling him rotten, which he doesn’t really mind, but he hated them feeling bad about it all. It was how they felt at the time, and they’re all a proper family now, so there was no need to still be guilty over it.

The maknae changes his mind, deciding to go find the parents of the group. Out of all of them, Kihyun would mind the least about him tagging along, and Hyunwoo would easily go along with it. 

He turns on his heel to go look for his hyungs as he leaves the bench and his depressing thoughts behind.


	5. White Sugar (Showki)

The parents are the last to depart from the haunted house, watching as the others split off and go their separate ways. Changkyun is the last to leave, walking off on his own with his hands in his pockets. Kihyun offers him the opportunity to join himself and Hyunwoo for the day, but the youngest of the team merely shakes his head with a smile and continues on his solitary way. Kihyun’s heart twinges at the sight of Changkyun walking on his own, but knows if he gets bored he’ll come find them. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo murmurs in his ear, pulling his attention from the maknae and to his lover. Kihyun smiles at the older, and begins to lead them away from the haunted house.

As they walk around, Kihyun’s mind can’t help but wander back to when No Mercy was being filmed. It was a stressful, tiring time for everyone. So much loss and heartache filled those days. But, he would always be thankful for those experiences. Even if his dream of being an idol didn’t turn out like he wished it did when he met Hyunwoo. 

The two were extremely awkward together when they first met. Neither really knew why, but it didn’t matter anymore. The awkwardness eventually fell away, and was replaced by the adoration and affection for one another that now filled their hearts. 

“So, hyung,” Kihyun says, pulling the taller closer to his side by his arm. Hyunwoo glances over at him, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. “What do you want to do today?” The older hums in thought before replying.

“I’m just happy to be spending time with you outside of the dorm, my yeobo,” he answers. Kihyun’s heart flutters at the nickname. Hyunwoo had only begun to call him that only a few weeks before, and he loved every time those syllables passed through Hyunwoo’s lips. 

The delicious smell of fried dough suddenly wafts up Kihyun’s nose, causing him to halt completely. He glances over at the nearest food stand, sighting plates of the fried dough in a spiral heap and dusted with powdered sugar.

Kihyun’s mouth waters slightly at the sight. Hyunwoo confusedly follows the shorter’s gaze, wondering what had cause his sudden pause. He chuckles to himself upon seeing the snack, and goes to the stand to buy enough for two. Kihyun can’t help but smile at how Hyunwoo had automatically gone to get him what he wanted, without him even needing to ask. Kihyun goes to find a seat nearby, and waves Hyunwoo over to the table he manages to snag. 

“Thank you, jagiya,” Kihyun says as he places a soft kiss on Hyunwoo’s cheek as he sits down. Hyunwoo clears his throat, blushing slightly at the public display, and slides a plate of the food to Kihyun. 

The pink-haired boy sets upon the food, enjoying every mouthwatering morsel of the dish. Hyunwoo watches the younger as he enjoys the snack, loving his expression of utter happiness. He couldn’t believe there was a time when he lived without his precious Kihyunnie. It’s hard for him to believe he even thought he knew what love was before he met Kihyun.

Kihyun glances over at him, smirking. He takes a napkin from the table and dabs it lightly against his tongue. He brushes it across Hyunwoo’s lower lip, wiping away the powdered sugar that had stuck there while Hyunwoo was eating. The older glances surprisedly down at his hand, not knowing about the confectionary.

“You always eat so sloppily,” Kihyun murmurs as he returns to his food. “Between you and Hoseok-hyung, I don’t know how I manage to keep the table clean as often as I do.” Hyunwoo chuckles again, pulling the smaller close to him.

“You know you love being in charge of that stuff at home,” he whispers softly. Kihyun gives him a silent smirk, unable to deny the statement although very much wanting to. Hyunwoo kisses him on top of his head, Kihyun shutting his eyes tight to revel in the touch. He turns up his face to press a gentle kiss on the older’s lips, the taste of fried dough and powdered sugar tingling his senses.

Kihyun smiles up at Hyunwoo as he pulls back to continue on his food, and glances around. He suddenly catches sight of a familiar face, and waves over at him.

“Changkyun-ah!” Kihyun calls the maknae over, who gladly sits on the other side of the table.

“Eomma, I’m bored,” Changkyun pouts, looking to earn a bit of sympathy from the older. Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head. The youngest spots the food sitting before the couple, his eyes becoming wider than humanly possible. “What’s that?” he asks, pointed at the snack. Hyunwoo merely chuckles before standing to purchase another for him. Kihyun explains the food, letting the youngest have a bite. Changkyun hums in approval, licking his lips clean of the powdered sugar that dropped. 

“So what did you go and do?” Kihyun asks, licking his fingers before continuing to eat. 

“I just sat down for a bit, thinking,” Changkyun answers with a shrug. Something in his eyes flicker for a moment, raising Kihyun’s suspicions. He studies the maknae, noting his somewhat tense shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” he says, watching how the younger responds. It’s always easy to tell when he’s lying, and equally as easy to get the truth out of him if you call him out on it. Changkyun merely shrugs, telling his hyung that it’s nothing. Kihyun raises a skeptical brow, silently telling him that he doesn’t believe that. Changkyun chuckles, leaning forward against the table.

“I just thought back to the old days,” Changkyun finally relents. Kihyun sighs, knowing now why he seems so downtrodden. 

“You know we were just angry in the situation,” Kihyun instinctively begins to explain, reaching forward to pat his arm consolingly. 

“I know, hyung,” he tells the older with a nod and a small smile. “It’s not that I think you all feel that way still. It’s just… I don’t know. I guess it just hasn’t been long enough for me to think back on that particular aspect of our No Mercy days fondly.” Kihyun can only return the grin Changkyun gives him, unsure of what exactly to say to that.

Hyunwoo returns a moment later with a plate for him, and slides it over wordlessly. 

“Thank you, Appa!” Changkyun cheerfully says, earning a chuckle from the oldest. He wolfs down the snack in an instant, causing Kihyun to sigh and nag him over eating so fast he could choke.

 

The trio spends the remainder of their time walking around the park, riding whatever rides Changkyun requests. Kihyun stays firmly on the ground, though, holding whatever snacks Changkyun had requested while Hyunwoo went on the rides with the maknae. 

Kihyun herds them back to the entrance gate a bit earlier than necessary, Changkyun complaining about how fast the time had gone by while they walk. Jooheon and Minhyuk are perfectly on time, and Hoseok and Hyungwon are unsurprisingly late. Kihyun can’t bite back the nag that comes at seeing the late lovebirds. Changkyun chuckles mischievously as he encourages his hyung to continue, earning a playful swat from Hoseok. 

Hyunwoo watches his family as they head to the van, chuckling at their antics. He can’t believe how happy he is, thinks it almost sinful for him to be this happy with his life. He finds himself thankful for all the hardship he had to go through, because it was what brought him here.

Sure they had been through a hell of a trainee experience to get here, but the happiness each of them had found, he’s sure, makes it all worth it.


End file.
